Ecuaciones
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: "El orden de los factores no altera el producto" pero Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que si lo hacia, no por nada había llegado a esa comprometedora y provechosa situación que probaba indiscutiblemente la verdad de sus palabras xDMartha HappyBday


Ninguno de los personajes presentados a continuación me pertenece bla bla bla...

Feliz cumpleaños para mi amiga marthita! 3 LOL

esta adelantado pero no creo poder publicarlo mañana XD

mil felicidades! \(^o^)/

* * *

><p><strong>ecυacιoneѕ<strong>

Por pentagésima vez, intentó no cabecear durante la pesada clase de matemáticas. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido poner esa metería a las tres de la tarde? A un pesado sin vida y nada que hacer de seguro.

Pero peor aún, debía ser el pesado que la impartía, un pesado como…Azuma-sensei de seguro. Toda una clase magistral para explicar las tediosas ecuaciones, tomaba a todos por idiotas al repetir tanto lo mismo.

**—El orden de los factores no altera el producto.**

Y como le gustaría que Iruka-sensei estuviese allí para que golpease al fumador compulsivo al no tomar en cuenta las emociones, sentimientos y personas humanas.

**_"El orden de las personas altera la felicidad."_**

Vaya que lo sabía bien su maestro que lo era, antes de conocer a Kakashi no era más que un simpático profesor dedicado a su trabajo y a sus estudiantes, luego pasó a ser alguien irresponsable y no tardo mucho en comenzar a salir desaliñado de los cuartos de limpieza.

Suspiró fastidiado y miro a su alrededor, analizando y pensando mientras buscaba en qué entretenerse aquella fastidiosa tarde.

Asuma-sensei tenía una relación con Kurenai, la mujer encargada del jardín y por la cual había dejado de fumar un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para volverse un psicótico.

Ino a la final había aceptado como novio a Chouji y este, había bajado mucho de peso, lo suficiente como para tener el cuerpo de los sueños de la rubia y el de otras muchas chicas.

Shikamaru había dejado de dormir en clases solo para dormir en los pechos de Temari en el receso y ella, se comportaba ahora menos agresiva y un tanto más alegre.

Gaara había pasado del silencio total a uno más artístico debido a que Sai no se despegaba ni un instante de él. Era algo imposible creer que esos dos fuesen pareja y una de las más estables.

Hinata había dejado de sufrir desmayos repentinos para pasar a ser desmayos pre natales, gracias a Kiba su eterna pareja y su amor de perro.

Sakura, había dejado de ser Sakura para convertirse en Sakura. Una lastima que nunca hubiese encontrado a alguien que la satisficiera en todos los aspectos y detalles que ella necesitaba.

Así otros tantos que habían cambiado solo con la presencia de segundos en sus vidas. Olvidando al resto y a Sakura, sólo quedaban solteros él y Sasuke cosa que le hizo voltear a su izquierda en donde su compañero copiaba concentrado la estúpida clase.

Y una brillante idea cruzo por el olvidado mar del pensamiento de Naruto, las ecuaciones eran maravillosas. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada que perder, siempre se percibió que su amistad con el moreno iba más allá de una simple amistad aunque fuese más por su parte que por la del Uchiha.

Sonrió divertido al pensar en su macabra broma, ansiaba ver la cara de Sasuke ante su falsa —real— declaración así que con mucho empeño, tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo. Luego de revisar el blanco papel varias veces, se la paso al moreno un tanto avergonzado y a la vez muy divertido.

Estaba esperando ansioso su reacción, un grito una mala cara, una mirada asesina, cualquier cosa era buena ante lo que había escrito.

**Tú + Ramen + Título de Hokage = Amor y vida feliz**

Pero jamás espero aquella sonrisa prepotente acompañada de la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba siempre. No entendía el motivo de aquello pero su duda se disipo cuando Sasuke escribió algo en el papel y se lo regreso.

Lo leyó curioso y un sonrojo además de la caída drástica de su mandíbula adornaron su rostro.

**Itachi en su luna de miel + Mis padres de vacaciones + Tú + Yo + Esta noche en mi casa = Me amaras por siempre**

Si no contaba mal, Itachi se había casado con Deidara hacia una semana. Los señores Uchiha habían salido de viaje la noche anterior y si mal no recordaba, esa noche habían quedado para ver una película.

Rápidamente tomo el bolígrafo y escribió en el papel nuevamente.

**Tú + Yo + Esta noche = ¡Acepto! **

Vio como Sasuke sonreía nuevamente y se levanto a la par que la campana de salida sonaba, paso a su lado y le susurro unas palabras al rubio.

**Tu + Esta noche = Espero con ansias**

El salón se vacío y fue entonces cuando Naruto arrojó el libro de matemáticas directo al rostro del sorprendido Azuma-sensei.

**— ¡Los factores si alteran el producto dattebayo!**

El rubio salió como alma que llevaba el diablo directo a la mansión Uchiha, esa noche tenía una película que ver y no le importaba si lo menos que hacia era verla.

Después de todo el cambio no es algo malo y si llegase a ocurrir cualquier indicio de un intento de cambio en él influenciado por Sasuke, se encargaría de golpearlo y no permitírselo.

Porque era su rival y a la vez su factor complementario.

Ambos tenían que crear un producto.

Y podían hacerlo esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>ecυacιoneѕ<strong>

Cuando todo parece tener una conexión y razón, siempre entiendo que todo empieza y termina en ti.

Como las ecuaciones interminables y los resultados inconclusos, tan diversos son mis sentimientos y todos los provocas tú.

Para Sasuke de Naruto

* * *

><p>Yayy! So lovely! x3<p>

me encanta! y mucho ^w^

No es cursi pero si es romantico a que si? XD

hahahaha

quien no odia las mates? xq realmente a mi me caen muy mal XD las odio ¬¬ pero vaya manera de aplicar la matemática al amor! XD

Si odias las mates, amas el yaoi y mueres por el sasunaru

grita YO! XD y deja un review~ ! :3 XD

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
